Episode 709: Dennis Leary
Plot Summary There's a mysterious event going on around in the Muppet Theater...........everything seems to be going topsy turvy.........but not only Kermit or their guest star, Dennis Leary can put an end to it. Cold Open *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Dennis Leary's dressing room door 5 times and tells him '37 2nds 'til curtain'............and Dennis agrees to do the show with them. *'The Muppet Show' ''Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates like a firehouse puppy dog........... *Miss Piggy and Mildred Huxtetter sing ''Strollin' in the Park *Kermit tells Miss Piggy and Mildred Huxtetter that they did good out there............. *Walter and Gonzo ask to do a musical #......and Kermit agrees to do it with them. *Gonzo, Robin, Kermit and Walter sing Miss Susie............... *Pigs In Space (Power Failure): The Swine Trek causes a black out..........and Dr. Strangepork invents a giant flash light. *At the Dance-All of the Muppet characters romantically dance with their partners.... *Veteranarian's Hospital (Patient: Fozzie): Fozzie claims that he just cracked his funny bone............. *Muppet News Flash (Cluckitus): The Muppet Newsman announces the bad case of cluckitus.........and he ends up sneezing and transforming into a Muppet chicken as well. *Sam's Editorial Speech (giving up evil ways and violence): Sam tells everybody to give up their evil ways and their violence. *The Swedish Chef prepares to make molasses cookies........'til they all come to life and become chatter boxes. *Muppet Labs (Time Travel Machine 700): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate the use of the Time Travel Machine 700......which sends Beaker back in time to the 1970s. *Closing Musical #-Kermit, Robin, Fozzie, Scooter, Sweetums, Gonzo, Rowlf, Walter, Miss Piggy, Wayne, Wanda and Mildred Huxtetter sing Looby Loo.............. *End Credits Outro: When Kermit thanks Dennis for being on the show...........Scooter tells them that there are some dodge balls bouncing off all over the entire theater........which makes everybody except for Dennis to duck their heads down. *Statler: "Do you like playing dodgeball?" *Waldorf: "No........I prefer table tennis." *Statler: "Well I prefer flag football........" *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *Strollin' in the Park (performed by Miss Piggy and Mildred Huxtetter) *3 Little Fishies (performed by Kermit, Gonzo, Robin and Walter) *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Power failure *At the Dance-same as always *Veterenarian's Hospital-Fozzie as the patient *Muppet News Flash-Cluckitus *Sam's Editorial Speech-Giving up evil ways and violence *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Molasses cookies *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Time Travel Machine 700 *Closing Musical #-Looby Loo (performed by Kermit, Robin, Fozzie, Scooter, Sweetums, Gonzo, Rowlf, Walter, Miss Piggy, Wayne, Wanda and Mildred Huxtetter) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes